Without You
by The Lost Writer's Soul
Summary: An Original Tale.I created it for a essay on gaia online, and decided to post it here.


**Without You**

I watch you leave out my window, praying that I hadn't of said it. Wishing I hadn't of pushed you away. Being without you is so hard, making me want to die. But, it wasn't my mistake, it was yours.

You were the one who cheated. You were the one who did it. You are the one that makes me want to die. What was worse? That you cheated, or that it was with Sophia, my best friend?

I sat contemplating this as I stared out into the rain. You were the one I found in the room, at the party with her. What was worse? That you told me you weren't coming? Or that you lied and was on the bed, with her on top, about to take off her shirt?

I sighed, and took a tissue from the box. I loved you so much, and you told me you loved me too. So, why her? I could tell you weren't drunk, since when I walked in, you looked at me, stood up after pushing her off, and said ,"I never wanted you to find out Bells."

I ran, got in my car, and left.

I woke up, and pushed off my covers. I realized that I must of fell asleep crying. I stood, thinking last night must have been a dream. You were my best friend, and would of told me everything, right? I picked up my phone to call you, when I noticed the screen. It had three messages.

I open one, saying its from Sophia.

"_Hey girl, I'm so sorry! It was a honest mistake. I was drunk. Forgive me."_

I blink, and the night comes back. All of her calls I wouldn't answer. All of her texts I deleted. I open the next text, saying it was from Maxine, my guardian.

"_Hey Bells. I'm going to take you shopping this weekend! Yay!"_

I shook my head, and sighed. Of course she would decide to do this the weekend my life turned miserable. I walked to my closet, and grabbed an outfit for school. **"Why should I care what it looks like," **I thought, **"Its not like I care for life anyways." **

I arrived at school, intact. My car had broke down, and I had to walk the mile distance to school. I arrived on the K-12 campus of the Trojan School. I walked to my locker, and grabbed my books for the day. As soon as I turned around, however, I stifled a scream. He was there. Right in front of me. They guy who made me want to die.

Ryan.

Ryan smiled at me, white teeth against a pale canvas. I tensed up as he walked toward me; he looked at me with deep dark green eyes.

"Bella…. Oh, Bella. I am so sorry you had to discover it that way. But, if it is any consolation, I will tell you a secret." Ryan said, grabbing my wrist and jerking me toward him. I dropped my books, and he smiled as I tripped over my feet. He grabbed my waist, and said, "I wanted it to be you. Every time we slept together, I was wishing it was you. Not her." I shivered with fear, and twisted to get away. He tightened his grip tighter.

I kept trying to get free, to get away, to escape this nightmarish version of him. I looked at his face, and his eyes were glinting with lust and anger. "Why Bells. Why did you break up with me, over this one little thing?" He asks, leaning down, and I can tell he wants a kiss. "You have the most softest lips….." He leans down a little more…

Then, a fist punched him in the face.

Ryan lets go of my wrist, and steps back, rubbing his jaw with a wide eye expression. They guy who punched him glanced me up and down, checking me. "Are you ok?" He asked, his voice a musical tone, like bells. I glance at him. "Yah." I said, surprised I replied so calmly.

The boy nodded. His sandy blonde hair falling in his face. His ocean-like eyes were angry, and I thought it was at me. I began to wonder why, until he turned to Ryan, and hit him again in the face. Ryan stumbled, then hit the boy in the stomach. I gasped, and my mind was like a hurricane, trying to figure out what was happening, and why a guy was defending me, when I never even met him.

The boy took another punch to the gut, and then he delivered a kick to Ryan's groin. Ryan's eyes lit up, and he punched the boy in the jaw. The boy knocked Ryan to the ground, and there was one noise everyone heard. A crack. Ryan's head had split open in the back, blood flowing out. He looked at me, and whispered, "Love you." His eyes lost their light, and he died.

They boy's mouth opened into a perfect O. He looked at me, then grabbed my wrist. "Come on." he said, I was too stunned to not fallow him. He pulled me out the school, and towards a white Corvette. He opened the passenger door, and pushed me in. He then jumped over the hood of the car, and got into the driver door. I looked at him, and said, "Who are you?"

He looked at me, and laughed. "I guess I never introduced myself." I shook my head, and he started laughing again. He said, "My name is Stephan. I am you Guardian Angel."

I look at him, trying to decide if he was joking, or being truthful. He looked at me, and said, "Wow, you're the first to not call me a liar or scream."

I glanced at him, trying to make sense of my predicament. My cheating ex was dead. I am in a car with the guy who killed my ex, making it look like I assisted in killing him. Wow. I was in deep dodo. The supposed angel's eyes focused on me, smirking. My face twisted with fear, and he gave me a confused look.

'Keep your eyes on the road! Not on me!" I screamed, and his smile just expanded.

"Don't worry Bella. I won't crash. Angels can watch everything at once. So technically, I could be sleeping, and we still won't crash." He explained, and I sighed. He smiled, "Also, no I am not a murderer. Ryan died for reasons that concerned you. It was not that he cheated on you, but that he was planning to kill you." He said it in such a calm way that I didn't start freaking out at first.

"What do you mean? he wouldn't of killed me. I knew Ryan. He wasn't a killer." I said, disagreeing with his earlier statement.

"The Ryan I knew is. Bells, what you don't realize is that Ryan is, or should I say, was, an Angel of the Dark. He killed a lot of people trying to become the ruler over the Angels. When the Angels of the Light discovered what he was doing, we vowed to destroy him. Every human was assigned an Angel of Light, but they were also assigned an Angel of the Dark. Basically, people call them your conscience. For example, you were assigned me as your Angel of the Light, but he was assigned your Angel of the Dark."

I thought about what he was saying, and finally came to a decision. "Okay, so I have an Angel of the Light, and one of the Dark. Now, how do I know you are of the Light. You might be tricking me."

Next thing I knew, I was out of the car, and having wind thrown in my face. I opened my eyes, and looked down. I almost fainted, seeing how high I was.

Stephan had a hold on my waist, and was holding me tight. Even though I was in shock, I blushed. He sighed, and said, "This is much better than that slow car."

I twisted around and looked at him. He was smiling brightly, and at that moment, looked like an Angel. Even though I was flying over tree tops, I discovered I never had believed him till I saw them.

His wings.

They were like a beacon of light on a stormy sea. Beautiful. The purest white in the world, and There was no way to describe them. I reached behind him, and touched one. His bell-like laugh came from his lips, and I suddenly never wanted to leave his embrace. We flew over tree tops, and across the sky, like a shooting star. He smiled at me, saying, "Do you believe me now?"

I looked at his wings, his smile, his imaginary halo. "Yes." I replied. It was as simple as that.

He smiled, and we started to descend, landing next to his white corvette. I started to ask him why we couldn't fly there, but he answered before I could ask.

"It is less conspicuous than flying if we drive. Also, yes, I can read certain thoughts, like those directed towards me." He smirked, and opened my door. "I also am a great singer, and I will never ever hula hoop."

I laughed as he started driving away. I noticed how easy going he was, and how cute he was. He glanced towards me, and laughed.

We pulled up at a hotel located outside the town of Toronto, in Ohio. He reached in his jeans pocket, and pulled out a crisp 200 dollar bill. I felt my jaw drop, and he began to smirk again. I noticed that he did that a lot.

He went inside to pay for a room while I was forced to stay in the car. Turning on the radio, I sat there, and began to listen to the music. The song called **I JUST WANNA RUN **came on, and I began singing with it.

_I just wanna run, hide it awayRun because they're chasing me downI just wanna run, throw it awayRun before they're finding me outI just wanna runI just wanna runI'm out here all aloneI try to call your houseCan't reach you on the phoneI'll gather up the nerveI'm packing up my bagIt's more than you deserveDon't treat me like a dragI'm feelin' like I keep on talkingI'm repeatingMyself, my words lost all meaningI keep talking I repeat myselfI just wanna run, hide it awayRun because they're chasing me downI just wanna run, throw it awayRun before they're finding me outI just wanna run (run, run, run)I just wanna run (run, run, run)_

By the second verse, I noticed a shadow over me. I looked up, and it was a guy. He had light brown hair, and was wearing all black. It was a difference from looking a Stephan, who was dressed in a white shirt and a pair of jeans. The guy looked at me, and smiled. He grabbed my wrist, opened the car door, and pulled me out. I screamed "Stephan!", but the guy grabbed my waist tightly, and opened the darkest thing I ever saw.

Black Wings.

Darker than even the blackest paint, they were like a black whole. His wings started pounding, and we soared into the air, leaving the hotel and Stephan behind.

My screams were lost into the wind, which was howling into my ears. I started to pray to God that Stephan was behind us, going to save me. The man smiled, and kept flying. He smiled, and against his black clothes, his teeth looked out of place.

"Hello

Bella.

How

Are

You?"

I just stared at him in fear, wondering how I ever fell in love with a Angel of the Dark. His voice was like nails on a chalk board, terrifying. He smiled bigger, being able to tell how scared I was. The angel smiled, and caressed my check with his free hand. I cringed, and tried to wiggle free from his grasp.

His stopped smiling.

"Goodbye

Bella.

See

You

After

You

Die."

He let go of me, and I

Fell

Fell

Fell.

My last thought was of him. The Angel I fell in love with in a short time. His sandy blond hair. His eyes like the sea.

My last thought: I Love You Stephan.

I died.

- Heaven isn't like I thought it would. Its suppose to be my resting place. The place I am suppose to exist for eternity. But, without him, I will never exist in heaven. Every day, I sit on my porch, left without him, never to be happy again.

A week after I died, a figure was walking down my road, past all the other houses. He was wearing a black hoodie, and jeans. His strut was familiar, and I knew who he was suddenly. I ran off the porch, and up the street. I gave him a hug, and he pulled my chin up, and kissed me fiercely. I ran my fingers through his hair, and pulled off his hood. Stephan had come for me.

He spoke three words that changed my life in heaven forever.

" I love you."

I smiled, and kissed him again.


End file.
